Jealousy
by AKA A-C R
Summary: Jealousy is not always the answer. That is the lesson today for Lucy and Natsu Dragneel, two of the worlds most successful business people(In all fields accept marriage) Will these two idiot's plan to make the other jealous crumble their marriage, or make it stronger than before? (Which really isn't saying much) (NaLu) (NatsuxLucy)


**A/N Hallo, my lovely guinea pigs!**

**I'm just kidding, Loves!**

**If I get enough people wanting me to continue this, I will on my main account, Ally-chan Ravenwood.**

* * *

><p>"Now," I slurred my words slightly from the alcohol I had just drank. I looked at my best friend Levi and my other best friend Freed seriously, "If I'm going to tell you two any of this, you have to <em>promise<em> that none of this will get back to Sting or Laxus." They both nodded their heads vigorously. "Okay," I started to relay what I had witnessed earlier in the day.

**-X-**

_I looked at myself in the mirror before I went out the door. I was wearing a black pencil skirt that ended just above the knees with a matching blazer. I had a pale pink blouse under the blazer. I smiled to myself and silently went out the door since Natsu; my husband had already left for work in his own company._

_ I drove to work happily._

_ When I got to my company, Heartfilia Industries, I went into the automatic glass doors, smiling and waving anyone who would pass by me._

_ I rode the elevator up to the top floor, to my office._

_ I frowned when I opened my office door._

_ It smelled weird in here. Like, someone poured a whole bottle of my secretary Lisanna's perfume on my carpet._

_ I poked my head out the door again to ask Lisanna about it, but she wasn't at her desk. I frowned again._

_ Where was she?_

_ I concluded she was probably in the break room getting coffee or something._

_ I went back down to the elevator and pressed the call button. It seemed like forever when it finally came. I stood still as a board when I saw what was in front of me._

_ Natsu and Lisanna... Oh Mavis._

_ I silently went back to my office in a trance. I sat down at my desk and stared into space. My eye twitched a few times before I heard a knock on the door._

_ "Come in," I croaked. I as snapped fully out of my trance when Lisanna walked in the door, no evidence of the kissing session going on a second before in her appearance._

_ "Good morning, ma'am," she said happily as she sat down in a leather chair I front of my desk. "You have several meetings today, one with..."_

_ "Cancel them all," I blurted out, Lisanna stared at me._

_ "All of them?" She asked, glancing down to her notes, "We have several _very_ important ones today."_

_ "Reschedule them all to later this week," I told her. "That'll be all." As she rose to leave I thought of something else, "Lisanna?"_

_ She turned around to face me, "Yes ma'am?"_

_ "Get the Levi Redfox from Shadow Gear Co. on the phone, same with Freed Justine from Thunder God Industries."_

_ I saw a relieved smile grace her face for a split second before her face went to an emotionless state. "Yes ma'am."_

**-X-**

And that's why I'm sitting here, day drinking at this bar with you two," I was sobbing by this end of my troublesome tale.

"I cannot promise that this information will not get back to your brothers," Freed said.

"And Lu-chan, I cannot promise that Natsu isn't going to be murdered in the next few days," Levi tried to sound serious, but her heavy slurring made that plan fail.

"Guys!" I shouted. "I don't really blame him! He doesn't love me like I love him," I told them. "It was arranged after all, our marriage. We've never even... you know... done that," We all blushed at what I was insinuating to. "But I gotta a plan!" I declared. "I'm gonna make 'em jealous!"

Levi and Freed clapped along to my plan. "That's great, Lu-chan!" Levi exclaimed.

"Yes, I agree, I think it will work," Freed said.

"Great!" I exclaimed. "Now, I'm drop dead drunk, so let's get a cab ride home because I'm in no condition to drive."

"I'll drive you two," Freed offered, "I didn't have anything to drink." Levi and I quickly agreed. Freed was always the designated driver.

The next thing I knew, I was in front of my house, going down the side walk, trying not to trip and fall flat on my face.

I fumbled with the key in the lock before I finally pushed the door open. I dropped my briefcase by the door and stumbled up the stairs, stripping clothes as I went. I was just in my underwear when I got to my bedroom on top of the stairs. I walked over to my dresser and looked through there for something comfortable to wear. When I didn't find anything, I stumbled across the hall to Natsu's room and opened the door. I went straight to his dresser and pulled out one of his sleeping t-shirts and pulled it on. It felt good because he was so many sizes bigger than me.

A waved of exhaustion hit me and I collapsed onto his bed. I pulled the covers around me and inhaled.

Mavis, I loved his scent! It smelled like... Cinnamon and...Bar soap? What? Whatever.

I rolled my eyes and gave into a deep lull of sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hallo again!**

**Did you like it?**

**Did you hate it?**

**Please tell me!**

**ANYWAYS! Review, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


End file.
